Come Back To Me
by Iname
Summary: A series of short, stand alone stories about Eiri's life with one Shuichi Shindou. Related to Till Death We Part.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

_Every fiber of my body shook as I brought my sinful self to grip our home's doorknob, slightly frightened to go in, shivering at the thought of finding myself in a place where I had left you, but most of all, I was scared to face that innocent saint, waiting, and holding my judgment day in his hand._

_My feet that shuffled so softly, looking for you in the part of our home that I knew you would be in, rendered immobile currently...and I wonder as I open the way to our haven, what now Shuichi?_

_And there you are, eyes sunk to the skull, hair drooping over your purpurate and embellished eyes, full of stored energy-just waiting for yourself to be given the opportunity to whisper a soft,_

_"Okaeri." just enough for your mouth to muscle themselves upward and whisper with half closed eyes, "Yuki."_

_And suddenly, all burdens lift from my shoulder, I could be Cain and you the saint that forgave me-the man that even god rejected. _


	2. Shuichi Shindo

Chapter One: Shuichi Shindo

He just kept staring at me. The night I returned home to him, and cooked for him, his eyes never left me-even after he doze off to his far away land in sleep, I felt his eyes somehow keep its hold at me…and I knew that I couldn't leave him again, his unhealthy body could not, wouldn't, be able to take another heart breaking turn of events again.

And then, there we were, on the eve of my return home to him, eating as silent as possible, unwanting to make any noise for fear that whoever broke the holy silence, would be deemed to talk, which would only lead to awkward subjects.

But my time with him was ticking away.

"Did…" I saw him flinch as my thick voice cut the silence, "did you want anything?" I asked.

And he didn't reply. He just kept on bringing little morsels of meat in his mouth. He wasn't saying anything…and maybe this was my punishment for running out on him. For running after a fantasy when he needed me most.

But Shuichi-that fantasy was for you.

"Shuichi?" and before I could add anything more to it, he had raised his eyes once more and gave me that heartwarming smile, the corner of his violet gems blurring as he bit his lips-still trying to hold in what he needed to say.

He was even more surprise when I was suddenly on his side, on my knees, hand holding his. I pleaded him in silence to respond to me.

"Shuichi?" and then he broke. His eyes gave me diamonds that I didn't want, his arms flung around my neck, knocking both ourselves on the ground. But he refused to say anything. I gathered him inside my arms without hesitation.

"Shuichi," I said, "I'm here now. I'm back. I won't leave you ever. I promise."

He pulled away.

"Shuichi?"

How many times have I said his name?

"Say it just this once Yuki." He whispered lowly, "Say where you are." And his eyes yearned for something he never received yet. Something I've not said to him since I've arrived…

"I'm home. Here with you." I said, my voice, perhaps, the clearest thing that's ever been heard by him in the lonely many, nights I had left him…and now I wanted him to say more. To laugh again, to give me that bright smile, to annoy me, to give me pain…to love me.

But he took my callous hands with his silk fingers, kissing my fingertips before his face, a lovely heart contour, began to crease, softening for seconds and then gathering again-emotion undecided.

And he finally settled with a smile. Not large, but complete, not the brightest, but exceptional. It was…

"You've made me so happy…Yuki."

Completely, and utterly, Shuichi.

_AN: Special thanks to Aly. I've finally decided to take your advice._


	3. The Swinging Bench

Chapter Two: The Swinging Bench

_There's a curtain that kept my view away from the city. It's been there since…since he passed away. I had not let myself nor anyone go past that. I looked at the city through my window in the bedroom, through the front door of the house…but I did not near the balcony, nor dared to part those cutains. None have either, not since Shuichi, not since I forbade them._

_But beyond those thick cloths that covered the pathway to the exterior…I was the only one who knew about the lonely swinging bench, swinging in silence as it waited for its owner to come back._

Much had changed. That I had realized when I came back home.

There was a Sakura tree that hung its hands on our balcony, and Shuichi had bought himself a bench to also put it on the veranda while I was gone.

When I had returned, I didn't care about the changes. I just needed him like he needed me, and it scared me to know that…but it didn't faze me, neither did it to him.

Now that the season of fall was nearing its end this few days, I felt braver to reclaim dominace over the household, and even though he had whined, he willingly allowed me do anything-he allowed me to store away his persian rug Mika had left for him, and he allowed me to rearrange the furnitures back to our liking-and really I only did that because he said he had done it alone, and now he wanted to me to move everything back-something about knowing I was the one who placed everything in its natural state.

But that swing bench, nothing flashy, just the dull color crème on iron bars- he was adamant about me moving it away.

'Touch it, sit on it, dust it or swing on it-but never Yuki. Don't ever move it.'

And he repeated that over and over again when I brought up the subject.

I didn't care. In fact, I just wanted to know why he wanted it there. I didn't plan on moving it, but I was curious. There was nothing significant to me about it. He had no memory relating to me with it…so why keep it?

"Did Sakuma or Hiro give it to you?" I asked. It was late already, and he was huddled next to me on the bed. I had hoped to ask him near sleep so he wouldn't dodge it.

But he returned to me,

"Will you sit on it with me. Tomorrow maybe Yuki? I heard Fall is going to end the day after."

He turned to me with his eyes close and kissed me so softly on the lips.

"Sure." I whispered. Somehow things turned. Instead of getting answers, I got myself committed to one of his fluff things.

The next day, the sun hadn't risen for more than a few hours before completely disappearing behind the gray ominous skies. I had thought to get away from the promise, and I had wanted him to stay inside since his coughing fit had worsened in such a day, but instead he bundled himself up in my large coat, brought out my scarlet scarf, wrapped it around himself, and finished the warming touches with my own wool mittens.

He beckoned me with his large eyes to dress myself warmly; we both stepped out to the cold exterior.

I was cold, so I returned inside with a grumble, returning in moments with a large, thick blanket. I wondered why he was still standing, but as soon as I sat down and relax on the swing bench, he smiled and all too happily sat on my lap, laughing while I threw the blanket over our freezing bodies.

I wanted it to be over soon. I wanted to know why we were there, and then go inside and warm ourselves up with hot milk.

He was sitting in front of me, so I brought my arms around him and pulled the cover tightly over us. He stopped giggling and sighed contently. It didn't look like I was going to get my answer soon, so I tucked his head underneath my chin and looked over what our balcony had to offer to us.

A panorama the made my heart clench.

I was suddenly brought back when I felt his arms around my waist hold on tighter.

"When…before Mika decided to stay here and take care of me." He whispered, knowing he didn't need to clarify to me what he meant, "I use to look out towards the city from here, and I would stay for hours until I finally bought this bench to help me stay longer when my legs started falling apart on its own."

But that was impossible. Shuichi barely weighed anything.

"Baka. Why did you do that?" I asked, making sure I was gentle with my first word.

"Because I needed to spread my arms out at the length of the city." I tightened myself around him as he continued, "And when I couldn't do even that anymore, I had this bench to help me see over the small wall of the rail."

"You went out here everday?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It allowed me to look at the city for hours on end, sometimes for the whole day, and I could wonder in peace of your whereabouts."

I felt his smile on my chest. He didn't need to see how surprise I was that I fit in his little tale.

"I could ask the world through the city to give you back to me where ever you were wondering to, and even if it didn't, I knew as long as I kept saying it, you would come back. And I was able to say it every single day…I was able to tell the world I wanted you back."

He looked at me, and he knew me so well, knowing that if he didn't wipe that small puddle of water on the edge of my eyes, I would cry.

"Can I kiss you Yuki?" he voiced in much fragility.

I looked at him for a prolonged time, wanting to say something back, and finally, "No." I paused while nearing him, "Let me."

And I captured his soft lips before the last of the wind blew away.

All of a sudden not wanting the moment to end.

_But I kept a secret. That sometimes, when all the lights were dim, when it was very late at night, and when I couldn't sleep…I lifted a corner of the drapery and checked if the bench was still swinging. We both were waiting for something that wouldn't come back._

**AN: Inspired by an AMV of Rurouni Kenshi, here's the url if anyone wants to watch: http/ the song is by Coldplay: The Scientist.**

**Thanks again Aly, EarnestInBerlin, Sohmaniasan and Tsuki for the great support. I'll keep writing for you guys.**


	4. Mrs Black

AN: Kevin and Earnest! Sorry for the delay! Here's your long awaited chapter dedicated just for you! My only reader who reviews all the time!

Chapter Four: Mrs. Black

_These days were one of the rare ones. When the sky cries its heart out, I have to step out to what I've shut myself from. The world. I have to walk that lonely gray road with a slightly gray colored pink umbrella- one of the less possessions that doesn't hurt me much to touch because I feel a certain spirit linger by my side. The only one out the sidewalk with me in the midst of the downpour._

_When I'm certain that I can go back to our apartment without aching too much, I go home._

_I take the elevator, but as soon as it opens. I remember that someone will be waiting down the hall. A somewhat new companion- not as energetic like the baka I had. Not like a lover, not like a friend. But something in between an acquaintance and a stranger. Someone who strangely cares about me._

_Her back is bent like a worn down iron, she was half my height with colorless hair tied in a prim bun- but her face always retained its soft yet goofy toothless grin. And she's grown accustomed to my activities on such a day. She knows I go out of the apartment for only minutes and so she waits outside her door,she waits until I come. Then she smiles and hobbles by me and walks silently by my side, like a guide, and we both silently head down the hallway._

_Her name…?_

"Mrs. Black."

I was taken aback by confusing announcement. Frowning slightly at the pink haired boy whom I love as a husband, I repeated after him, "Mrs. Black." Pushing myself from the door frame of the kitchen I resumed my position, leaning, on the counter. I watched my ever so genki lover reading the pie recipe for the millionth time that morning.

"Yes. Mrs. Black. The wisest woman that walked earth." he said again.He grinned at me and stuck a tongue out, sheepishly handing me the boxof chocolate jello, "Will you help me now? I really don't know how to make this american pie thing."

I smirked, "Are you going to give me some?"

"But Yuki!!!" he whined, taking away the box from my hand and huffing an irritated air out of his system, "This is for her!" he smiled moments later- and it really did make anyone's heart take a soaring trip to the sky.

I watched him mix the american concocted chocolate. Truthfully, it was only six in the morning when I heard clinks and clanks from the bedroom, curious, I stumbled out of bed and observed my little boy running about in the kitchen trying to find the pie crusts. He found it after rummaging everything inside and out. I had watched, but curiosity got the better of me and I asked what he was doing, and he said 'making pie' when I inquired whom it was for, he replied casually 'Mrs. Black.'

Pushing myself off from the counter, I stood behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek teasingly. He squirmed, and he looked torn between finishing the task before him or turning my way. He decided the pie was more important.

"Yuki." he tried to grumbled, "I have to finish this!!"

"Oh?" my voice softened increasingly, my breath hot on his nape, "why?" i whispered, kissing his neck.

"Be-" he giggled, "Because! Now-" another giggle, "stop it!"

"Because?" I asked again, even more determined, "Why? Tell me who she is. I don't remember a 'Black' before." suddenly all his movement stopped, and his hands came to my wrist, gripping me as if I would disappear on the mere mistake of bringing up the subject about the time that I had left him.

Twining our hands, I reassured him I was there.

"She's the lady that lives down the hall. In the room that was once vacant." his breathing calmed, and even though my nose was still buried on his scent, my movements stopped as well as his. He continued, "I met her, just a few days before you…called, before you informed me you were finally coming back." he took a deep breath, "Mika left to go to the store that day, and when she was gone, I had more time to devote thinking about you…and I missed you terribly."

One of my hand came across his chest and crossed to his shoulder, gripping the sie of his arm and pulling him tighter to me.

"I tried to get out of this apartment, but I didn't get far when I looked over the balcony and saw an old woman crying on the sidewalk. I was drawn to her…because I felt sad at such an age she was crying. Old people should be happy, their lives full of everything they've dreamt of, but this one lady. She was crying.

I came to her, and she was reluctant to talk to me. But she finally spoke to me and she told me she was very lonely. That she had left her home city behind where all her family was. When I asked her why, she just said she couldn't take it to be on the same land her husband left her."

While Shuichi spoke, I noticed his head lowering until his bangs hid away his precious amethyst jewels. But I let him continue.

"She was crying because only two weeks before her move to Tokyo, her husband died in Kyoto. Her name's Mrs. Black because her husband is American, and after knowing a little more about her family- she let know why she'd been crying.

Earlier that day," Shuichi mumbled, taking my hand and placng it on his cheek, "she awoke and became confuse as to why she was in a city she didn't know, she became frantic and she looked all over the apartment calling for her husband, and it wasn't until she stepped out on the streets that she realized that her husband was dead and remembered the whole reason why she was in Tokyo."

Then Shuichi returned from his sober state to his full of energy state. He presseda soft kiss on my lips and said as finality,

"We became best friends, and y'know, we make something new for each other every month." he giggled, tasting the mix, "You should meet her. She really is the smartest woman I've ever met."

Before answering, I heard a soft knock on our front door. Sighing and giving Shu's cheek a last peck, I walked leisurely down the hall…and opened the door.

_"He almost fell." she chuckled. I snapped away from my thoughts when I heard her words. It was unsual for Mrs. Black to open a conversation. She was quiet often times, but today was different._

_"What was that?" I asked as politely as I could. My eyes unshifting towards her, though I felt her black beads looking at me._

_"When I met young Shuichi...before he came down to me, I saw him go to your balcony from the streets, and he hefted himself on the railing and called to me 'Don't cry Obaa-chan! Don't cry!" Mrs. Black chuckled again, "But he was crying too."_

_All of a sudden her smile was gone and her voice was calm again. Still talking to me._

_"He related to me how he was the same to me then. Can you imagine the two of us, me, a lady past her young years and a pink haired man sitting on the sidewalk talking? Both crying? He told me how he too awoke some nights and would wonder why he was alone. Why his special man wasn't at his side when he was dying."_

_I didn't reply. I didn't think I could, not with my voice choking on itself._

_Finally we came to a halt. We were in front of my door._

_Mrs. Black smiled up at me as I looked down at her, and then she outstretched her hand where a cinnamon pie rested, the warm smell on it traveling up my nostrils as I took it with a grateful nod._

_"I told him that we were both very different" she said, her voice creaking in over use, but she continued on, "I corrected that lovely man that you'd come back unlike my husband, and that there would be time for you two to catch up on things._

_I'm glad that you proved me right dear. I said it at that time because I knew in my heart that he was too young to be crying like me. I'm so glad you proved me to be wise in his eyes." she gave me a toothless smile and then limped off with her cane, leaving me speechless._

_Only when I closed the door behind me did I realize, that that one morning when I opened the door to a 'Black', I opened the door to someone who could share a little more of Shuichi's heart that I couldn't see. Someone who showed me that my husband's world was hunted by me, and revolved only for me._

AN: For those who are confuse. This is the 'aftermath' of 'Till Death We Part' and basically everything are memories that Yuki recalls in the short time he spent with his lover after finding out about his incurable disease. This story will deal more about Yuki 'present' life after Shu's death later. Lots of angst. Fluff, romance. Whatever- and anyone can request a little something too. Please review


End file.
